Curse of Slytherin House
by GryffindorTom
Summary: A Curse has been laid on the Slytherin Common Room, one which causes all Slytherin students to become sex starved bisexuals. What happens when a Sixth-Year Harry Potter goes into his houses common room hand in hand with his girlfriend, Daphne, after a long afternoon of studying?


Title **Curse of Slytherin House** **/ / /** Rating **M**

Summary **A Curse has been laid on the Slytherin Common Room, one which causes all Slytherin students to become sex starved bisexuals. What happens when a Sixth-Year Harry Potter goes into his houses common room hand in hand with his girlfriend, Daphne, after a long afternoon of studying?**

Pairings **Harry/Daphne/Draco/ Pansy**

Warnings **Contains het/slash sex** **, foursome sex (M/F** **/F/M), use of a sex toy, orgies.**

 _A/N_ _This is a little thing cooked up after a dream I had last night..._

-Curse of Slytherin House-

 _ **Slytherin Common Room, The Dungeons, West Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **16**_ _ **th**_ _ **November 1996**_

Harry Potter was no ordinary member of the Slytherin house at Hogwarts, in fact his life was not ordinary at all, especially with his parents being former members of Gryffindor House and his younger sister, Rose, being a member of Ravenclaw House. The only difference between Harry and his housemates, apart from the family history as Hogwarts, was that he was Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, a member of the Wizarding Seven, rulers of the Wizengamot, yet at the same time betrothed to Daphne Greengrass, Heiress to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass, another member of the Seven.

The only problem in the Potter family was that despite his family history, Harry was still a member of Slytherin House, a house in which the majority of students were, by their fourth year, sex starved people, always wanting sex and not particularly fussed with whoever it may be, be it a male or a female. The one problem that his parents had with it was that one of his usual partners, as well as Daphne, was Draco Malfoy, the son of his parents worst enemy, Lucius Malfoy, all because of the older Malfoy was the leader of a faction in the Wizengamot.

Harry and Daphne were walking into the common room, having spent an afternoon of studying with some of their friends in Ravenclaw House, the duo of Padma Patil and Mandy Brocklehurst, two Purebloods that he knew his housemates would say were of good standing, especially with their parents being on the Wizengamot, when they suddenly noticed that Draco was lying on the settee, facing the 'punishment' that Pansy Parkinson was administering to him, standing behind him wearing not but a strap-on, but with a dildo also being on the other side of the straps, so whilst she was pounding into Malfoy's arse, she was also getting some pleasure from it was well.

Harry knew a plan was forming in Daphne's head and to be honest, he knew what she was going to do before she was going to do it. As soon as he was about to speak, she saw Daphne undo her shirt, revealing her D cup breasts, the lack of a bra for the easy access to them making Harry go hard at the thought. Next thing that Harry knew, he saw Daphne getting down on to her knees and lining her mouth up with Draco's member, taking it whole on her first attempt at sucking him off today, allowing herself to suck on it as if it were a lollipop.

Undoing his jeans, Harry allowed his erection, unencumbered by underwear as he was of the opinion that Slytherin should remain an underwear optional House, intent on taking Pansy from behind, wanting to pleasure his second cousin anally. He moved the straps that followed Pansy's arse so he was able to line his member with Pansy's ass, the stiffness of it and the fact that he has not had sex in the last few hours, meant that he plunged into her without any form of lubrication, relying only on what little natural lubrication she had herself.

Pounding into her anal passage, Harry felt how he was giving it to her like there was no tomorrow, her anal muscles tightening around him, his pushing into her causing Pansy to force herself to be harder as she pushed into Draco, his anal muscles tightening around the strap-on. Eventually Harry came into Pansy, who subsequently came herself, with Draco coming into Daphne's mouth, Harry's girlfriend swallowing his seed.

Following the explosion in cum from the trio, Pansy took off the strap-on and leant on the armrests of the nearest sofa, Harry standing behind her with intent on pounding into her pussy whilst fingering her anal passage, whilst at the same time Draco was going to pump into him from behind, the feeling of Draco's erection in Harry's arse intent on making him want to fuck Pansy harder.

Daphne, however, had put on the strap-on that Pansy had worn, and leant on Draco, fucking him in the arse and making him go harder into Harry's anal passage. Whilst they were doing it, Draco's friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, came over and, seeing what the foursome were doing, dropped their trousers, their erections showing that they were ready for action.

Pansy, seeing the opportunity to add another cock to her collection of cocks that she had sucked, took Vincent's member and started licking the tip of it, watching as Gregory inserted his into the anal passage of his friend, pounding him, forcing Vincent to fuck Pansy's mouth with speed, each time being harder than the last.

Eventually all six then came the same time, the signs of the pleasure that they had given each other showing as they all fell onto the sofa into a heap, the amount of orgasms causing them to be worn out.

Little was any of the six aware, thanks to the one-way mirrors that had been installed within the Common Room by their Head of House, Horace Slughorn, that the older Slytherin was watching them... and that he had created the curse of Slytherin House...

-Curse of Slytherin House-

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot / / / **Status** Complete / / / **Distribution** FFN, AO3 / / / **Story ID** 227


End file.
